Living as a Girl
by Rainbowsnowconelove
Summary: England's spell has gone wrong and turned 4 countries into GIRLS! What crazy things will happen! Ger/Fem Ita Fem US/UK Fem Jap/Greece Fem Can/France
1. Now as a girl

Germany's eyes opened to find a lump sleeping next to him 'Italy', he thought. The person lying next to him yawned and rolled over. Germany expected to find a BOY looking up to him but instead there was a tired looking girl instead. "AUGHH!" Germany screamed falling of the bed he was so startled. "What?" The confused girl said, it was just Italy? "Who are you, and what do you want!" Germany yelled. Why was there a scruffy looking girl, in HIS bed. He swore he saw Italy crawl into his bed last night." "_Ve _Germany, it's just me!" The girl was scared now, almost in tears. Now that Germany looked at her again he did see resemblance to Italy. She had long brown hair, with a red tint to it. She had one curl that would not stay down either. Her looks were similar to Italy too, except her nose was smaller and she had more thin eyebrows and more distinguished eyelashes, and fuller lips. Italy was actually a pretty girl. She shrunk in size though and her tank top was hanging off her shoulders. The girl realized what Germany had said and looked at her body to confirm. She screamed as well, Germany chimned in and soon they were both screaming. " What is going on in here?" Japan asked. Germany and Italy screamed louder when they saw Japan, as a girl.

~O~

England just sat there, he was sore from the explosion. 'What had happened' he thought. It was dark in the back room but he could tell that there was a mess all over. He started to get up to clean his spell gone wrong when there was a pounding on the door. "Coming!" he said but the pounding didn't stop, "Coming!" he shouted this time to make sure they could hear. They still pounded. 'Sheesh' he thought as he opened the door, two girls stood there. "Um, hello?" England said, "I'm not sure I know you." "Oh you know US!" The taller girl said barging past the Brit. She gestured to herself, "HELLO! Its America and Canada!" The girl said annoyed that he hadn't figured out sooner. England looked at the two girls and saw that in fact they were wearing there guy self's clothes. "So that's what my spell did…" The man muttered. "I KNEW you did this!" the now very angry girl shouted. Canada tried holding her back but she wasn't as strong as her older sister. "Um, who are you again?" England said to the smaller girl. "Not now!" she said struggling to keep her sister from pouncing on the Englishman. While the two tried to calm down America there was a pounding outside the door. 'Great' Britain thought to himself as he opened up the door. Germany and two other girls stood on either side of him. "Not you too!" England said flustered by the whole situation. "Everyone just come to my living room and we'll work this out." England said leading all the girls and Germany over to his couch. Germany and England sat on the ends and then America and Italy then Japan and Canada were in the middle. "What am I supoused to tell Greece!" Japan cried. " We'll figure something out," England said "But first we need to get you guys some new clothes." All the girls looked at their oversized clothes falling off of them. "Yeah, ASAP." America agreed. "Here," England said handing them a bag of rubber bands and a couple pairs of sissors. "Use this to make makeshift clothes for now," He said "We'll go to the mall once your done." "Okay." All the girls agree piling into Britain's guest room. While they were fixing themselves up. France burst through the door. "Seriously, how are people always able to get in my house!" England said. France heard girls voices, "Oh, I didn't know you had guests!" France said. England should have been mad, but he couldn't help but laugh. "You do realize those girls you hear are Japan ,America, Canada, and Italy right?" "Meh, girls are girls!" France said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Wanker."


	2. Awkward in the car

The new girls looked themselves over in the mirror. "I think I used too many rubber bands." America said looking at the back of her shirt pulled back with about 100 different rubber bands. "Maybe." Japan said sarcastically glancing down at her phone 'another text from Greece' she thought smiling, sure he was pretty awkward around her but she kind of found it…_cute_. 'I can't believe I just said that about my best friend.' "Hey," He texted. "Want to hang out?" he asked. "Oh no, Greece can definitely NOT see me like this!" Japan said out loud. "What are you talking about?" Italy said confused. Japan blushed, "Oh nothing…" "We can't hang out I'm at England's." Japan said trying to think of a better excuse. "Hey I'm coming over there." Greece texted back. Japan sighed well what was she going to do now that he was coming over. "Hey guys I think I got down how girls walk!" America shouted proudly. All the other girls looked up from what they were doing to find America swaying her hips and arms as she walked across the room like a runway model. Canada giggled, "I think you're trying a bit too hard." the girl said getting up to try walking too. A couple steps in she realized she was no different than her sister. "Well I guess this IS the way girls walk." She said. She was interrupted by a knocking on the front door. "GREECE!" Japan said jumping under the guest bed's sheets. "Come on, Greece can come with us to the mall," America said dragging Japan out the door, "I just want to go to the mall grab some…_undergarments…_a couple new outfits and get out!" The girl said sternly, Japan guessed she didn't want to have to say the word bra. All the girls came bursting out of the room. Greece froze, he didn't react when he saw the others but when he saw Japan his eyes actually widened from there usually "bedroom eye state". "Wow," he said his voice still emotionless and his eyes returning to their normal state. "You look beautiful." Japan blushed "You don't care that I'm a girl?" She said. "Of course not." he replied, both of them just standing there. "Are you two going to kiss?" Italy said watching the two intently. "ITALY!" Germany said pulling her away from the two blushing countries. "Um, I think it's time we go." England said grabbing some car-keys and opening up his door. Everyone followed him out. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" America shouted hopping into England's "soccer mom" mini-van (what do you expect with friends like his you wouldn't want to have an expensive car with them or else they might crash it). "I'll be taking my own car to the mall." France said hopping in to his super fancy purple car. "I don't want you in my car any way!" England snorted before climbing into the driver's seat. Greece and Japan sat in the two middle seats and Canada then Germany and Italy sat in the back. "So um, were you before you were a girl?" Germany asked the shy girl next to him. "I'm Canada." She said having to look up cause she was so short. "Oh." Germany said quietly trying to recall a _Canada_. He decided to talk to Italy instead. The girl was hugging his arm tightly with her shoes kicked off. 'Girl-Italy is sure a lot touchier than boy-Italy…' he thought. He didn't really mind though, it was kind of nice not having to yell at him her. Besides she might burst into tears if he even tries to raise his voice from a whisper. He froze still when she started holding his hand. He could feel her tiny fingers in his big palm. Her hand gave off incredible warmth that felt nice on his cold hands. Her head was resting on his chest and he wished they could stay like this forever. Japan felt really awkward since she could tell Greece was staring at her. She would give the occasional glance over there and regret it, because whenever she would look he was already looking and her eyes would quickly dart away. When she was sure he wasn't watching her she looked up at him. Now that she was a girl she could admit to herself that he was pretty cute. She also could watch Thor with Greece and Turkey and say that Chris Hemsworth was hot. Greece looked up from his phone and back at Japan. 'CRAP!' she thought as she ducked her head down, her whole face a deep shade of red. Up at the front seat things weren't going so hot either. America was messing with the radio, trying to find a specific song. Satisfied with a rock song she leaned back in her seat. "Hey I know this song!" England said sitting up a bit straighter. "You do?!" America said shocked, "I didn't think a _refined gentleman_ like yourself would know a rock song!" "Yes well, I used to be quite the juvenile delinquent back in the day." England said taking one hand off the wheel to straighten his tie. America laughed, "Would love to meet him someday." She said smiling. 'Of course,' England thought, 'she wants someone more loose, and easygoing.' England just stared at the girl. 'Why did they have to make America pretty as a girl, why couldn't she be ugly.' He thought, 'she was definitely less annoying as a girl.' He was shocked out of his thoughts when there was a honk of a horn behind him. He hadn't realized the light had turned green. America laughed, and Britain sighed, this is going to be a long adventure.


	3. Mall Craze part1

**Hi! Just a quick author's note! I just wanted to say THANK YOU! You don't know how much I freak out when it says I have a new review, favorite, or view. Seriously it makes me feel awesome and like my dream of being an author/illustrator is closer, even if it's a bit. So, without further a dew chap. 3!**

They pulled into the parking lot France already parked standing at the back of his car smiling sweetly, oh no, England wasn't falling for that scheme. He knew that France just wanted to get to the girls, so for safety he parked about 6 spots away. The Brit came around the side to find France helping America out of the car which didn't bother him as much as it did when he didn't let go of her hand and was kissing the back of it. "Get away from her!" England said smacking his hand away.

"Sorry, didn't know you wanted her for yourself, don't worry I won't intrude." France said flipping his hair.

"I..you…her," England said his tongue in knots. "Oh, go away and hit on the girls in the mall! I don't care about them as much…"

"So you care about her." France said having more fun now that he found England's weak spot.

"Why you little…" England was silenced by a calming touch to the arm by America.

"It's okay," she said her smile making everything better, "What you said was sweet." Yep she's defiantly less annoying than America used to be. They both looked over to find France was giving the same treatment to Japan, only to get scared and back away because of Greece's creepy stares.

"Thanks." Japan said smiling awkwardly towards Greece.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you." He said taking her hand making Japan to blush, as she silently thanked France or else Greece wouldn't have the courage to do that.

France WAS going to try it on Italy but saw Germany being her personal bodyguard and thought to leave them alone. He perked up when he saw Canada sitting by herself with no man to protect her. "Ohonhonhon," he silently laughed as he snatched Canada's hand. "Why 'ello." He said giving a small bow.

"Um, thanks." She said the corners of her mouth lifting up as she blushes. France lightly pressed his lips to her hand making her face turning a dark pink. France pulled her closer to him by her hips his hand slightly going farther down her hip when a sharp pain ran through his hand.

"OUCH!" he said pulling his hand back fast. Canada looked to her bear Kumajiro.

"Don't you hurt Canada!" the bear said aggressively. Canada should have thanked her for keeping France away but instead was still shocked over what she just called her.

"You know my name!" Canada said like she was the happiest person on Earth.

"Of course! Who could forget?" the bear said. Canada was acting all giddy, being a girl was probably the best thing to happen to her, even if that made her more exposed to France. As they all walked over to the mall entrance Japan stopped.

"Wait we're going to have to go by new names! You can't call us by our country names or else people will know some things up!" she said never letting go of Greece's hand.

"Okay just think up something quick." Germany said, Italy still attached to his arm. He had grown used to this now even if it had just been since the mourning he found out about it. He was now going to have to keep a close eye on her( like he didn't have to before?) and protect her from perverts. Everything was the same except for Italy's body and voice( not really lol).

"I want to be called Amelia!" America said striking a very heroic pose.

"Why?" England said. "Amelia is nowhere close to Alfred."

"Whatever," she said shrugging it off, "The first woman to ride a plane was named Amelia Airheart, so why can't I be Amelia?" the girl said half glaring half "looking into your soul" towards Arthur. The man walked away defensively.

"No, no. Amelia is a pretty name, suits you." He said hoping she wouldn't pound his face in.

"So you think I'm pretty." She said not in the embarrassing sweet fluffy kind of tone you'd see in those chick flicks but in more of a challenging sort of way.

"WHAT!" England said his face bright red with embarrassment.

"So you don't think I'm pretty…." She looked like a kicked puppy. England immediately felt bad,

"Of course I think your pretty…" he sounded super awkward but sincere enough to make his friends all 'AAAWWWW' even Germany! "Shut it you bloody gits."

"Okay, I wanna be Feliciana! Italy said smiling letting go of Germany's arm for a second to wave her hands in the air.

"I'll be Maddie." Canada said in a soft-sweet tone still happy that people are now noticing her.

"And I will be Sakara Honda." Japan said in a slightly happy tone as they all head inside.

~O~

Canada was at the back of the group so accustom to following behind everyone. France stepped beside her making sure to go on the opposite side of where she was holding Kumajiro. "Bonjour." France said coolly as possible. Canada looked up at his extremely cute face and froze.

"Uh, hi." She said softly squeaking at the end of the sentence. France just looked at her and sort of lost it his cheeks blushed and he started stuttering.

"Um…um…" WHAT he NEVER stuttered! Why now all of a sudden he was?! While he was having his mini freak out him and Maddie still kept their slow pace. But France's heart wasn't it was beating faster than Canada's! He wished he had been looking as to where he was going because just then he slammed into a pole.

"FRANCE!" Canada screamed as she bent down to the Frenchman lying on the ground.

"My head hurts…" France said as she placed it in her lap. Great! Now he had just made a complete fool in front of a girl. She hesitated, but placed her hand on his head anyway and stroked his hair. To France this seemed completely natural but to his dismay she stopped and helped him up.

"He he," he laughed nervously, "Thanks."

"No, prob." She said blushing.

"HURRY IT UP YOU TWO!" Germany said impatiently.

"Come Doitzu! There's lots of sparkly dresses to try on!" Feliciana said taking Ludwig's hand and pulling him a couple inches because of how weak she is. France and Canada followed.

~O~

The group of eight( plus Kumajiro) walked by the stores when all the boys stopped in front of one particular store and stood there waiting for the girls. "Hey, why'd you guys stop?" America said turning around and freezing, "Oh no, you guys are NOT going to see me in there!" the girl said running in the opposite direction of the store. Germany and France grabbed both her arms and dragged her over to the entrance of…Victoria's secret. "No, NO!" America fought hard against the boys' grasp on her. England hated seeing her so helpless but enjoyed it at the same time. He walked over to where she was and bent down playfully tapping her nose.

"You're going in that store whether you like it or not!" England said with a stupid but adorable smile plastered on his face. People began starring at the scene going on in front of them.

"He, he nothing to see here folks." Japan said ushering people away.

"Just keep walking." Greece added. America sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she groaned, "But will I lose manly points if I wear a bra?" All the guys busted up laughing.

"You're a girl right now! I think you already lost quite a few manly points." Germany said pointing to a blushing America. She sighed again as she walked through the door.

~O~

"Oh..my…maple leaf." Canada said softly as she entered the store. Everything was pink! The girls still sort of resisted going all the way in the store so the boys gave them the extra push. Everyone felt super awkward and it wasn't helping that they all just stood at the entrance like a bunch of idiots. A female worker saw and came over.

"Hi is there anything I can do for you?" the girl said in a sugary-sweet voice. Everyone was too embarrassed to say except Italy who came bounding over.

"Hi! We need some bras!" Italy said a bit too happy. "And we don't know our sizes!" Italy was talking really loud so about everyone in the store could hear. Not that they cared since they were all girls, but it was still embarrassing any way.

"Okay, no prob!" she said cheerily, taking Italy's hand. "This way." She said as all the other girls followed over to a dressing room.

"Stay here." Japan said strictly to the guys not wanting them to hear the information going to be said, but of course once Japan had walked away they went and hide behind a rack of clothes near the dressing room anyways.

"Okay, so who's up first?" she said looking over the odd group of girls.

"I'll go!" Feli said confidently, bouncing over to the room, the worker following her in with measuring tape.

"You are…" all the boys pressed their ears close so they could hear; Germany blushed when he heard her size, "a C cup."

"Not bad, Germany." France said nudging him in the ribs, he just glared at him.

"Alright, who's next?" the lady said with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with…" Japan muttered as she trudged over to the fitting room. There was a bit of shuffling in the room but then it stopped as the lady spoke,

"Size B cup." She said as Japan came out of the room walking back to friends embarrassed.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Greece said in his calm voice as France shut his mouth.

"Next?" the worker said holding out a hand for either of the sisters.

"Um," America said franticly, "she'll go!" she said shoving her sister over blushing. The boys had the idea she was a little nervous about going in there.

"Um, okay?" Maddie said walking in.

"Size B." she said as the girl walked out.

"See?" the younger sister said reassuringly, "it wasn't that hard.

"Okay…" she said going slowly, England, even being a gentleman, just wanted her to hurry up so he could find out what her size was.

"Right this way!" the lady directed the unsure Amelia over to the dressing room. When they both got in there, you could tell America wasn't being the easiest person to work with but she eventually got her to hold still. England leaned in a bit closer so he could hear better.

"Size D." she said.


	4. Mall Craze part2

**Hey guys just a quick message to all you ghouls and guys before we get this party started! I cannot express how much I love you all 33(I use that emoticon too much!) so this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! (I know you just wanted to find out England's reaction!) So here it is…chapter 4!**

"Ohonhonhon! This one's a keeper Britain!" France said laughing, a bit too loudly. "Oops." He said as an angry Japan poked her head through the rack of clothes.

"It's a miracle Amelia didn't hear." The mad Asian said looking disappointed after seeing Greece in the group of pervy boys.

"Sorry," Greece said noticing her glaring at him, "but wouldn't you want to know what my size was if I was turned into a girl?" her frown faded.

"Never said I wouldn't." Japan said as she and the boys started to laugh. "Now scram before any of the other girls catch you!" she said shoowing them away. Sakara joined the other girls at the checkout counter to purchase their new "items" but not before grabbing a couple pairs of underwear.

"Hey!" Feli said excitedly spotting her friend while holding a hot pink bag waiting on Canada and America.

"Hi." Japan said calmly stepping towards the happy girl.

"Hey you guys ready to get outa here?" America said poking in between the two.

"Yeah just let me pay for this." Japan said walking to the cashier and handing her money that was obviously not the right type of money, but the clerk just let it go and handed her as well a hot pink bag.

"Hey the boys actually stayed put!" America said a little surprised (well a lot surprised).

"Yeeeaaahhh…" Japan said awkwardly while blushing.

"Hey Britain! Why is your face so red?" America said walking over to him. _'_Great.' England thought as she spotted him. He scratched the back of his head as he felt his face heating up even more.

"I…uh…just a little hot you know?" he said trying to think up something better.

"Yeah, 'ot for you." France said snickering as he passed them.

"OH SHUT UP!" England said angrily towards the laughing Frenchman.

~O~

"Alright, so where are we headed next?" Italy said holding tightly onto Germany's hand and trying to take in all the stores around them.

"Wherever we see cute clothes?" Canada said unsurely (is that even a word?).

"EEEEKKKKKKK!" America squealed.

"I guess she found some!" Maddie said surprised.

"They have **Tilly's **here!" America said running excitedly towards the entrance of the store.

"Um, yeah?" England said, "Almost all the stores in North America they have here." He pointed to most of the stores around them.

"I just never thought a store as **awesome **as Tilly's could be in…_England._" She said, "I'm kidding." she said as she noticed the bit of hurt in England's eyes. 'Grr,' Britain thought, 'it never stung when Alfred said mean things why is it now that he cared what she thought? "Whelp, we going into the store or **not**!" America said dragging her sister into the store with her. As they entered the skate shop they stared at the hipsters, punks, and tomboys already in the store.

"Yep, this is Amelia's kind of store." Britain whispered loud enough for the others to hear. Amelia had already grabbed an array of different clothes and rushed over to the nearest dressing room. She quickly shut the door, locked it, and put on the nearest outfit she sorted out of the mess of clothing. The other countries took a seat on the bench outside the dressing rooms, the other girls not really finding anything they would wear in the store. America quickly came out in a blue and black striped shirt paired with a black vest and ripped shorts. The royal blue on her shirt made her baby blue eyes pop, and since her glasses were too big for her now they looked especially big. Her blonde wavy locks that fell to her shoulders framed her face nicely, and of course she still had her signature cowlick on the back of her head. She looked like a normal, pretty, teenage girl.

"Oh la la!" France said giving a little whistle. America laughed,

"You really think so?" she said spinning around while examining herself in the mirror, "I don't think I look that great…" she said now sad. England frowned, how could she not see how beautiful she looked? He had to say something!

"Amelia!" he said catching her attention, "I think you look really pretty…" he felt himself blush but he didn't regret telling her this, she had to know that she looked perfect the way she was!

"I…" the girl was felt like she forgot how to speak as the Brit's words stuck in her mind, he didn't think she looked hot like France did…he thought she looked _pretty._ She decided to give up on saying something and returned back to the dressing room before anyone else could comment. While she was on her clothes rampage she had spotted a tee-shirt that said 'I 3 America'. She decided she wouldn't show the others that one considering England looked embarrassed enough, but she was still going to get it for herself. So instead she put on a sweat shirt that had an American flag on it (what she wanted to still be patriotic?)that was sort of a crop top as well. She paired it with black leggings and a checkered belt and bracelet. She unlocked the door and flashed a dazzling smile towards her friends. "Hey England," maybe she would mess with him after all, "why is the **American **flag on a whole bunch of clothes here?"

"Because England loves America so very much!" France teased like the kids do at school when one person likes another.

"I'll choke you with my scones!" Britain fumed.

"They choke me even if you're trying to be nice!" France said laughing away. America laughed too, even as a girl she had fun messing with Britain.

"Alright that's enough!" she said spitting the two up and having Canada sit between them. "Okay, so I'll pay for this stuff and we can get going to your guys' "girly" stores." She said flatly, she then picked out the clothes she wanted and that fitted and rushed to go pay for them. France laughed again,

"England loves America."

"**THAT DOES IT**!"

~O~

"So where should we go now?" Japan asked as she and the rest of her friends head out of Tilly's.

"**THERE**!" Italy exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to a pretty sundress in the window of Topshop. The girl had enquired new found strength and was pulling Germany to the entrance of the store, "Come on Luddy!" the other countries laughed at his ridiculous nickname, Germany just glared at them.

Inside the store the three girls who didn't already have clothes looked over the new clothes and as usual the boys (plus Amelia) took a seat in front of the dressing rooms. Italy was the first to be done grabbing clothes so she had first pick on the rooms, but all the rooms looked the same anyway so it didn't really matter. While Japan was looking at the odd clothes she noticed one particular item of clothing.

"Hey Greece," she said snapping the boy out of his daze, "look at this." She then held up a t–shirt with a cat wearing glasses on it, and he laughed, something that Japan had never heard before, which made it so much more special. It was a real laugh, and she liked it. After their talk when Japan was in the dressing room she hugged the shirt to her chest tightly, she decided she was going to wear this shirt today, even if it wasn't her traditional kimono she was still going to wear it, for it meant much more to her than bringing honor by wearing a kimono all the time…no, this was her favorite memory from Greece, the day he laughed. His voice echoed through the small room as his laugh rang through her ears, she was grinning from ear to ear, something she didn't do often. She then set it aside as she needed to know if the other clothes fit.

"GERMANY! What do you think of my clothes!" the auburn haired Italian said bursting through the curtains in a new outfit. She had on a pink frilly strapless dress with a white trench coat on top; she twirled the end of her braid as she waited for an answer, smiling the whole time.

"Well…um," Germany stuttered, not because she thought she looked _bad_, it was that she looked **gorgeous**. She frowned when he didn't respond.

"So you don't like it?" she looked on the verge of tears, her female hormones getting the better of her.

"Of course not," Germany said, his voice softening, "honestly, I think you look…" he felt his tongue in knots, "absolutely adorable." Instantly her face light up in excitement as she jumped into his arms catching him of guard.

"GUUAAGGHH!" he said as the two collapsed on the floor. The girl still lay on top of him wrapping her arms around his big torso. Germany flushed as people started to stare at the two person heap on the floor. The pair sat up Italy still clinging to him. "Um, Feli…" he said trying to stand up but having trouble with the girl attached to his arm, she let go but the moment they both stood completely up she glomped him again.

"Yay that makes me happy!" the girl squeaked as she buried her face in his chest. All of a sudden after she said that Germany's head began to hurt and he couldn't see any more of what was around him except two children standing, the one in the dress looked oddly familiar and the blonde boy in front of her did as well. The girl smiled and said the same thing Italy had causing the blonde boy to smile. Germany's head hurt again as he came to. Italy was staring at him with wide fearful eyes. "Are you alright?" she said fearfully. He nodded his head as she pulled him into a tight hug "I thought you had spaced out and was never ever going to come back…!" the Italian was silenced when Germany kissed her forehead. He blushed like crazy and pulled his head back immediately.

"Sorry…" he said softly. Italy had stopped crying and was smiling at him.

"No, grazie~!" she said happily as they both took a seat on the cushion. Feliciana stood up, "I'm gonna go try on some more dresses!" she said as Ludwig looked a little disappointed. "Wait! Germany how do you say "see you soon" in German?" she asked curiously.

"Um, auf wiedersehen." He said as her face lit up.

"Well then auf wiedersehen!" she said as she disappeared behind the curtain. Ludwig laughed to himself hoping no one else saw.

~O~

"Alright we're ready to go!" Feli said as she, Canada, and Japan tried managing about 7 bags each. "Oh, wait! I'll be right back!" she said rushing back to grab something. She ran back to grab a makeup bag (Yes a makeup bag *sighs*). What? If she and the others we're going to be girls they would need makeup in case the needed to touch up their looks, or if they just wanted to look pretty. "Mkay **now** I'm ready to go!" she said with a smile. Germany sighed,

"Feliciana, you are so very strange."

"Aw, thanks Luddy!" She said giggling a bit. Germany just sighed again as they head out of the store.

"Alright so now that we have our clothes…" America trailed off waiting for an answer.

"We need to find a place to stay for the night." England said matter-of-factly, "And we can't stay at my house because there is too many of you."

"But only we girls have to stay at your house." America questioned.

"Yes, but I can tell some of you don't wish to part." England said motioning to Italy hugging Germany's arm for dear life, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well if they don't want to leave each other's sides than we can take a little vacation." Amelia said with a sly grin.

"Vacation? You mean to a hotel here in England?" Arthur said noticing the smirk on her face; she only ever got that when she had an idea, and her _brilliant _ideas never ended well.

"Not in England silly," she said dismissing that idea, "in Las Vegas!" as soon as the words left her mouth Britain wished she had never said them. All the others seemed to like that idea though, just what he thought but I guess it was going to come to this anyways.

"Ah, what the hell." He sighed as he watched Amelia's crazy plan kick into place.


	5. Plane to Vegas!

**Had Everybody Talks on a loop while writing this chapter XD Anywhosies! I thought since you've all been good little boys and girls you deserved another update! Cause like seriously all my chapters are SO short! Grr…why can't I focus well! Ha ha, so I'm so stoked that they're going to Nevada just the whole experience is going to be fun to write…*insert perverted face*! Lol I don't even live there but since I live in Southern California my family always drives there when we're not in Canada or at the beach. Okay, I'll stop talking about my life and give you the chapter…so here it is chapter 5!**

The plane ride had been a little ridiculous, with France and England arguing the whole time with poor America to try and sort things out (and by sort I mean sit on the side laughing). England had insisted that America should get the window seat (being the gentleman that he is. He sat next to her thinking maybe on the flight to Nevada he could talk to her and get to know her a bit better, but NO, stupid Francis just HAD to sit on the other side of him. And usually he would have just ignored him, but how was he supposed to talk to Amelia with him making perverted comments and eavesdropping the whole time! So of course they had to get into a fight over everything. Which made the long ride pretty enjoyable wouldn't you want to watch to hot dudes fighting (sometimes even over you). (I mean come ON I would get a plane ticket to see that!) In the other seats behind them it wasn't as amusing, well Japan thought it was. She was reading her favorite manga that she luckily had brought with her and sitting next to Greece who was sleeping and resting on her head. His arms were draped around her shoulders and she could hear his even breathing. She glanced up from the yaoi to stare at Greece, she first noticed his eyes, they were closed but she knew that when he opened them that they would be like giant emeralds. She then scanned his nose all the way down to his…_lips_. She felt herself heat up a bit at the urge in her stomach to lean forward and kiss him. 'No Japan! Don't think these thoughts! Stop…thinking… about how you want to just lean forward and close the gap between you and him and maybe even nuzzle his neck and…JAPAN!' she shouted in her head furious that she was thinking this stuff about him. It was one thing to admit that he was cute, but to want to KISS him! Oh, what was she going to do with herself…she was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she found his green lazy eyes staring back at her. "Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all." He lied. She wasn't screaming or anything but she had been moving around a lot. He then yawned placing his head on her shoulder she pulling her a bit closer, closer than she was used to. "Wake me when the rides over." He said tiredly and the sound of soft snoring confirmed he had fallen asleep. Japan shuffled uncomfortably in his grasp, not wanting to wake him up again. She sighed, did she really did want to kiss him? Oh, she was going to have to sort out her emotions.

~O~

"Germany!" Italy whined, "Are we almost there yet?" she cried nuzzling her face deep into his chest.

"I think we still have about a half-an-hour left…" Germany said trying to sound patient without flipping out on her to just shut up, but of course he was never going to do that. So he just stared blankly at the back of Canada's head in the seat in front of him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" she said. And if Ludwig heard right she kind of said it in a _flirty_ way.

"Um…" he said his face reddening. She then began to play with his hand, messing with his fingers bending them different ways, studying every wrinkle, nook, or cranny in his palm. She placed the back of his hand playfully to her cheek, her skin felt soft against his rough, scared, hand. He could see the difference in color, like his hand being a pale white and hers a nice olive. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feel of her soft cheek. She eventually stopped and he opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he saw her staring at something hard through the plane window.

"Were landing!" she said excitedly as his stomach dropped as the plane started to go down to land. The pilot's voice then came on,

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada!" he said in his big booming voice and that's where the adventure began.


	6. Sunsets and Sleep

**Alright so here's another addition of Living as a Girl! (crappy title is crappy) Well, to start things off I just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to you guys! 1000+ views?! Lol I think I just wet myself from all this happiness! You guys really deserve this chapter! Oh and the reason there's so much talk of sleep was because it was super late and that's all I could think about. So here it is chapter 6!**

As they walked along the busy streets, the group of eight tried to stick as close together as possible. Amelia led the way at the head of the group, knowing the path like the back of her hand. It was oddly chilly since the weather map on her phone said it had been 90 degrees earlier that day, and she kept pulling on her brown leather jacket wishing it was a bit warmer. The street lights and flashing signs around them illuminated the sun setting sky. She wanted to get to the hotel before night fall even though she knew the streets and sidewalks would be shined on by all the lights around them, but it was **so** cold, imagine how cold it would be at night! She pictured wrapping herself up in the warm sheets of the hotel room. The eight countries trudged along their small chatter being drowned out by the loud crowds around them. "My god! Don't these people ever sleep?" England asked looking a bit curious and annoyed at how many people where still awake. Even if it wasn't dark yet, the clocks around them read 9:00. I guess it was the day light savings or something.

"There's a reason why it's called the city that never sleeps." America said; her usual huge grin plastered on her face. She was smiling even though her eyes said that she was tired. Britain noticed her shiver slightly and how she was tugging on her jacket and stopped walking. She stopped too.

"Here," he said handing her his tweed jacket, "you need it more than I do." She then took off hers tying it around her waist and pulling the much bigger jacket on her, sighing in relief at the new found warmth. She then remembered she hadn't said anything.

"Thanks dude." She said, awkwardly punching him in the arm. England rubbed the spot where she hit him; he didn't think she still would be so _strong. _He tried not to say anything though; he didn't want to appear as though he were weak! The two just walked along side each other. England sometimes trying to catch up when she got excited over something she remembered or saw and run full speed towards it, and sometimes when he wasn't looking, America would smell England's jacket taking in the smell of tea and just plain cleanness.

The whole group appeared to stop a couple minutes later to rest since they were still a bit jet lagged and then forced to walk to the hotel even though they had the money to afford a cab. A couple of them took a seat on the bench while the rest stood.

"Wow the sky looks so pretty, almost _romantic_!" Italy said directing the words to someone in particular. Germany just stared straight ahead.

"Yes. It's very nice." He said sternly. Italy hated seeing him like this, so cold and robotic. She liked him better when he was smiling, even better when she was the one making him do it. So she tried to think of something cool and inspirational to get him to notice her.

"Yeah," she sighed not sure of what to say next, "sometimes the sky reminds me of a painting, looking at all the different colors, it makes me just want to fly up there and run my fingers through the pink clouds or just fly into the sun and burn and die." She felt as though she ruined her poetic thought by talking about burning in the sun but Germany just laughed and she smiled, satisfied.

"Sometimes there are a lot of things we want to do but we can't, because the world just won't allow it." He said softly the smile on his face fading, "but," he continued, "there are some things in life that are pure, good, innocent…that represent that…and that those things are all the good things in life combined. And that when they talk to you, you feel as though you really **are** flying running your hands through the clouds or that you're on a rollercoaster that good and bad feeling in your gut. And you just want that feeling wherever you go all the time, because it just feels so…_amazing_."

"I think that's called love." Italy said. And at that moment the two of them looked at each other, and all of a sudden she wanted to just reach out and kiss Ludwig's face all over, but she had had feelings like these before once in her life, with a small boy named Holy Roman Empire. And he gave her these feelings that Germany talked about, but having them only led her to heartbreak. She still cried sometimes over how he broke his promise…his promise to return to her. She then felt her eyes water as she remembered the day he left for war, she didn't know what had happened to him, all she knew was that she never saw him again, and she didn't want the same to happen to her and Ludwig. She then stared back down to Germany to see he was blanked out, his breathing hitched and uneven and she snapped her fingers in his face to wake him up. "GERMANY!" she said shaking him a little, he blinked his eyes a couple of times before staring back at her. "What happened?" she asked hoping he didn't notice her still teary eyes.

"Oh, my head started to hurt really badly, and then I saw some…things…and then you shook me awake." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as if he still had a headache.

"Was it something I said?" she asked Italy.

"Probably, but don't worry about it." He said giving a dismissive wave. Italy frowned at the words and just sat there not knowing what to say, and she hated being at a loss for words. So she just laid her head on his chest, snaking her arms around his. She let out a soft yawn as the last of the sun disappeared and she felt a tiny piece of her go with it. She wanted so badly to run after the sun so that there would always be that beautiful sunset that gave her crazy emotions. And that's when it hit her, it wasn't the sun that gave her these feelings…no…it was the person she was with. She realized then that she had in fact fallen in love with her best friend Germany, and that she couldn't care less if there was a chance they wouldn't be together forever because that was then and this was now. Not a time for goodbyes or auf wiedersehens, but instead a new beginning, and that some things were going to happen on this adventure of theirs, whatever it was. And she couldn't change that, she accepted it and she smiled as she slid her eyelids shut and she felt herself start to fade. "Oh no you can't fall asleep on a bench." He said standing up and carrying her bridal style. "Were almost to the hotel, well I think, so you can wait to fall asleep then, right?" he asked as she tried counting all the shades of blue in his gorgeous eyes.

"I think I can hold up." She said placing her head back on his chest a new feeling of giddiness in her stomach as she felt like a 12 year old girl talking to her crush.

"I agree with Germany, I think we all need a good night's sleep." Japan said grabbing Greece's arm for support as she looked like she was going to pass out. He was also using her as a stand as his eyes would close and then he would shake his head to stay awake.

"Alrighty then," America said popping her back and yawning, "the hotel is right around the corner." She said making her way to the front of the group again as she led them through the frosty air.

"Oh yeah, so what hotel is it anyways, eh?" Canada asked tugging on her beret to cover her cold ears even though that would never work.

"Well, I went with the cheapest hotel, but definitely not the dirtiest!" she objected when she saw Germany's and England's neat freak expressions. "I thought since we got money to blow, and were only staying here for about a week, that since it's the cheapest we can spilt the price-"

"Oh just get on with it were tired!" Britain fumed. America just stuck out her tongue.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted! *cough*ENGLAND*cough* I was saying that were going to stay at the Flamingo!" she said giving her friends the jazz hands and smiling, and it was just then that they happened to walk in front of the hotel and it made the sentence even more cool with the giant pink neon sign flashing the same words.

"Alright," England admitted, "that was pretty cool."

~O~

As they entered the building the smell of smoke filled their noses. America and Canada were walking by each other when Canada's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh yeah!" she said loudly (not that loudly) "I wanted to ask you where you got that jacket… I thought I saw England wearing that." She questioned, and when America just kind of sheepishly kicked her foot on the ground she understood. "England gave you his **jacket**! Awww, that's so sweet!" she said clasping her hands together and grinning, "Wait you like…ENGLAND!" she screamed.

"Shut up! NOW you're loud!" she said clamping a hand hard over her sister's mouth.

"I can't believe it! He raised you!" she said looking her sister over.

"Don't say it like that your just making it gross! And France raised you yet **you** still like him!" she hissed in a whisper.

"I-"her sister was going to interject but had no words.

"Don't think I don't see the way you look at him!" she said pointing a finger at her.

"Alright," her sister caved, "you say nothing I say nothing, eh?" she said holding out a hand.

"Alright." Amelia agreed shaking her sister's hand.

~O~

After they had grabbed their room key the tired group of eight trudged to the elevator and down the hall to their room.

"Here it is!" America said proudly opening up the door as the countries were ready to collapse. The first thing they noticed that there were only two beds, meaning some people would have to share. Since she got in first Amelia collapsed on the bed closest to the door, her sister Maddie plopping her stuff on the same bed as well. Germany and Italy took the next bed, Japan and Greece joining them. England and France then made their way to the closer bed with America and Canada's stuff on it. "Sorry." America said taking out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt and setting the rest of her clothes under the bed. She then went into the bathroom to change into her make shift PJ's. Japan chose a pink, silky kimono to wear to bed but not before Italy tore off all of her clothes until she was just in undergarments.

"Okay! I'm ready for bed!' Italy said aiming to jump into the open spot next to Germany on the bed. Japan grabbed her shoulder, her face bright red.

"Forgetting something?" she asked motioning to the half-naked girl.

"Oh right! I like to sleep naked! Thanks japan!" she said reaching back to unclasp her bra when Japan stopped her.

"NO! Put some clothes on!" Japan said face palming. Italy huffed.

"Fine." She said marching over to the now empty bathroom and pulling a robe down. She quickly slid it on her body and tied the two strings. "happy?" she said with a pout.

"The boys probably aren't." Japan said with a laugh, "Now off to bed." She said shooing Italy off to the bed. She gave a tired sigh when a familiar voice called her name.

"Oh Japan~!" the calm but flirty voice called, "Since none of my cats are with me I was wondering if you wanted to snuggle?" he asked with a speck of hope in his voice. She looked up to find Greece staring at her with his big green eyes, and normally she'd refuse an offer like this but she felt a bit more comfortable now that she was a girl.

"Um," Japan stuttered losing her once of confidence. Greece just placed his face in between her neck and shoulder and nuzzled his face in. Japan then made a sound which could only be described as 'purr'.

On the other side of the bed Canada and France had to be put on the opposite sides of the bed in case France tried to "do" anything. And since England didn't want France to touch America either he had placed himself next to him. 'Great.' He thought but he genuinely felt better knowing that America was sleeping next to him also. He felt her shift uncomfortably next to him. She all of a sudden turned onto her other side so that they were both staring at each other in the dark. She smiled then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Britain smiled too, and he shut his eyes the picture of Amelia facing him and her adorable but tired smile she gave him.


	7. Makeup and Doughnut Balls

**Hi again! Thankies for all the views! You guys are so kind…you lift myself esteem so much! I am so very grateful on how much support I get, well hasta la pasta!**

England's eyes fluttered opened as he remembered where he was. He was slightly confused and little excited when he found a sleeping Amelia in his arms. Their legs were tangled together and her head was resting on his chest. She was snoring softly and she had a small smile on her face. Her hair was messy and scattered about her face but he still thought she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. Her big eyes opened revealing a pale shade of blue. They both blushed as they noticed the position they were in. "Sorry…I…um," he stuttered not sure how they were supposed to explain.

"It's fine!" she chirped her cheeks still stained red, "It's not like we could really control ourselves when we're asleep…"

"Yeah _or something like that_…" he fumbled with his words while scratching the back of his head. The two had now completely parted now, even bumping into Canada and France.

"Hey, are you two snugglers finally awake?" France said rolling over so he could face them.

"WHAT! How did you know you stalker...?" England said his speech growing quieter towards the end of his sentence. France just laughed and sat up in the bed. He smiled when he saw Canada move.

"Is my little Canako awake yet?" he asked smirking when he saw her freeze. She quickly brushed out some tangles in her long blonde wavy hair, making herself look a bit presentable. She then quickly snatched her glasses off of the drawer next to the bed and placed them on her face. She turned around in the bed slowly and smiled shyly when she saw France staring at her from across the bed. (Gosh, that sounded **so** wrong XD)

"Um, yes?" she blushed, sinking into the sheets.

"Angleterre," France said turning to England, "may I please sit next to Madeline now?" he asked fluttering his eyes and trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"No way dude! Back off from my sister!" America butted in, not letting Britain respond. "Besides, we should get going now that almost everyone's awake!"

"Get going where?" Arthur asked seeming a bit suspicious of the idea.

"We have sites to see of course!" she said striking a heroic pose in the bed. "And we still need to figure out how these girl bodies work…" she started to fondle with her chest. Everyone knew she was lying on that last part; they had been girls for almost a full 24 hours. "Oh!" she said bolting up out of the bed, "speaking of which I should use the bathroom!" she then climbed over her sister and hopped into the restroom.

"Don't do anything **too** weird while you're in there." England muttered as the girl slammed the door shut. Italy suddenly sat up.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" she said clumsily falling off the bed and snatching her bags. She rummaged through a few before pulling out a small black box. (The makeup! :D)

"What's that?" Germany asked as she hugged it to her chest. She just giggled.

"Oh nothing…" she grinned as she pulled Japan and Canada over to the bathroom door. Just then Amelia came out of the bathroom. "AMERICA! Come with us to the bathroom!" she said trying to snatch the other girl's wrist.

"Uh sure?" she replied as she was being dragged away. All the boys just sat there a bit confused, as they heard Amelia saying something about how she understood why girls took so long to go pee.

Once the girls were in the bathroom and closed the door, Feliciana set the black box proudly on the counter. "Ta da!" she beamed as the other girls stood confused.

"And what is that?" Japan asked looking the box over.

"Makeup of course!" she said zipping open the box and dumping the contents onto the counter. "Hungary showed me how to put on all the different stuff, and sometimes she would give me makeovers!" she said bubbly as she started to apply foundation under her eyes so she didn't look so tired. All the other girls stared dumbly at the items not really sure what to do, so America took one for the team and pulled out a mascara. Italy laughed when she saw her trying to put it on her eyebrows. "No silly! That goes on your eyelashes!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?" she said flatly, now putting the content on her eyes, poking herself a bit too often. Italy just giggled again.

"Here, let me help you." She then took the makeup from Amelia, and with a couple flicks of the wrist, the mascara was now evenly spread on her eyelashes. She quickly placed some foundation on any blemishes and under her eyes, and placed the cap back on the brush and took out a thicker one and started applying blush to her cheekbone in a swift back and forth motion. She then added some brown eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

"Ooo, can you do that to me?" Canada asked shyly.

"Sure!" Italy replied cheerfully as she put on ruby red lipstick. She did the same as she did to America but changed the colors to match Canada better. "There!" she said as she finished putting a soft pink lipstick to Canada's lips.

"All of you look so beautiful…" Japan said. She was self-conscious about her body considering she didn't have very big breasts and she didn't have the looks either. She hadn't realized that she said it in a longing way, as if she wanted to look as beautiful as them. Italy happened to notice.

"You look pretty too!" she said jumping in on the opportunity and applying makeup all over her face. When she was done japan looked natural **and** pretty.

"I..." she stuttered still in awe at how good Italy was with makeup, she actually thought she looked decent.

"Do you love it!?" she asked grinning like an idiot.

"Um, 'sank you." She said tucking a piece of silky black hair behind her ear. Italy then finished doing her makeup before turning back to the girls.

"The boys are gonna **love** this!" she said clasping her hands together. When the girls exited the bathroom the boys' hearts practically exploded. They thought the girls looked pretty before but now they looked almost unreal, they were gorgeous!

"You boys ready to go?" America said flashing the staring boys a wink. She then slipped a pair of ugg boots on and pulled the hood on her sweatshirt up. Maddie pulled a red hoodie on over her white tank top and put her hair into pigtails. Italy put her hair into a ponytail and Japan let her hair stay down since it was two short to do anything with.

"Uh…yeah were ready to go…" England stuttered feeling like the wink was directed towards him. 'Maybe it was?' he thought.

As the gang head out of the hotel door Japan stopped in front of the mirror to look at herself one last time when she noticed a small purple mark on the side of her neck. Was that a **hickey**!? "What the…"

~O~

They exited the hotel and were now walking across the sidewalk. "So where are we headed exactly?" Arthur asked.

"To a café for breakfast!" America said spinning around so she could face Britain.

"What! There was a café in the hotel!" England fumed.

"Yeah, but the it's too expensive, and besides the workers dress like sluts." She said matter-of-factly.

"Aww…" France said faltering.

"And the workers at this café dress modestly?" he asked.

"Sometimes." She said as the group of eight head in to the nearest Starbucks. The countries ordered teas and coffees. America soon came back with a large doughnut box which the others all dag into.

"Why couldn't we go to Tim Horton's?" Canada said nibbling on a honey glaze doughnut.

"Cus' sis, we don't have Tim Horton's in America," Amelia said rolling her eyes. "But when I visited there with you I have to admit those doughnut ball things were pretty good." Canada just smiled sheepishly as she watched her sister devour a chocolate covered doughnut. England noticed and snatched a napkin off the table and began wiping chocolate off of her mouth. America just blushed as she shoved his hand away. "I'm not a kid anymore…" she said and soon there was tense air around the two. Canada kicked America from under the table. "But uh, thanks for caring." Amelia muttered feeling a bit sorry for bringing up their past. England remained quiet, sipping his tea. Canada just turned away from them to find France flirting with one of the female workers as a pang of jealousy hit her. He stopped soon after and turned around to find her staring at him. Her eyes quickly darted away as she tried to pretend he didn't see her, even though she wanted all of his attention. He smiled at her shyness. He started to lose his confidence again and he couldn't find words to say so he began to braid one of her pigtails for fun. "I used to braid Seychelles hair when she was little…" he said quietly as Canada noticed a faraway look in his eyes, she liked this side of him, it showed he could be kind and handsomely charming without being perverted, and she felt as if he only acted like that in front of her. When he was done he held up the braided hair for her to see.

"Looks beautiful." She said softly as she studied the simple yet pretty fishtail braid. He then undid it leaving wavy curls behind. They sat in silence but it wasn't awkward like the other times.

Japan tugged on her hair wishing it covered more of her neck. She started to panic, what if Italy saw when she was doing her makeup! She pressed a hand over the mark as she had her major freak out. Had Greece given her a hickey when he nuzzled her neck? She blushed at the thought. "How is my little kitty doing today?" he asked giving her a small grin. She looked at him and smiled slightly still a bit embarrassed to talk to him.

"Um fine, and kitty?" she asked.

"That's my new nick-name for you." He replied sweetly, wrapping a protective arm around her. She just blushed more silently cursing out whoever made girls blush so much. She wasn't used to being this close to people either, but I guess Greece was an exception.

~O~

Once everyone had finished there mini-breakfast they were back on the road (or sidewalk for their matter). Germany was holding Italy's hand, there were quite a few perverts here and he wanted her to be safe (not like he **liked** her or anything *cough*). Italy wasn't as scared as he thought she would and she was actually enjoying herself. She was swinging there entwined hands back and forth and from time to time Germany would lift their hands up and spin Italy around like she was a ballerina so she could see all the sites around them. She would giggle and Germany felt a bit embarrassed because it sort of looked as if they were dancing but as long as Italy was happy he couldn't care less what others thought of him. While the group was strolling along looking for something to do Amelia stopped in front of a GameStop watching a video game battle when she recognized someone inside.

**Muhahaha! Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a cookie if you do! Please review! It makes the chappies come faster, and it makes me smile!**


	8. An Awesome Foe!

**Ciao Bella! I'm back all you female dogs : D Thank you for the reviews even if there wasn't that many…but 2000+ views very well makes up for it *kisses*! Well I still love you guys so here's the 8****th**** edition of Living as a Girl!**

"Is that….**Prussia**?!" America said as she burst into the video game shop.

"Wait, America!" England said annoyed as he chased her in to the store, France and Canada followed. The four countries confirmed that it was in fact Prussia, and he was in a heated battle against another video game nerd. The latter had just gotten whooped at Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 when said Prussian laughed mockingly.

"Who dares try to defeat me? The awesome Prussia!" he said cockily as he fist pumped in the air. The crowd just stared at him either jealously or afraid.

"I will!" Amelia said running from her group of friends as she picked up the other controller.

"What! I cannot fight a _girl_…" he said as he stared down at the energetic American. She just growled, he would have accepted the challenge if she was a boy! She decided she would tell him who she was…after she kicked his-(*insert random chibi* no cursing, K+ remember?) Alright fine…butt. She just stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"I don't care! I'm not like other girls," she said placing a hand on her hip, she used to fight for guys' rights since she used to be one…but now that she was a girl, she was gonna show em' what girls could do!

"Fine then! But you'll only embarrass yourself!" he said as he positioned his fingers on the controller. She did the same. The game started and he got the first kill. 'Only cause he's been practicing, keep your focus!' she told herself, she wasn't going to lose, she hated losing. She got her first kill, then another, and another, and another. As the battle grew to an end Prussia found himself losing, to a **girl**! He got angry with himself, he had been able to annihilate **any** guy in the store, and now he was to an innocent chick! But, there was something about the girl that was familiar…how did he know her? He only glanced at her for a second but that's all it took for her to catch him off guard and shoot him and get yet, another kill, meaning _she_ won…

"Yes! In your pasty Prussian face!" she said slamming the controller hard on the counter as she ran over to her, what it looks like sister, to give her a high five. And was that Francis and Arthur with them?! Prussia wanted to explode with anger on her, but instead he went over there to annoy them.

"C-c-congratulations…" He said trying to sound cool, but coming off as jealous. America just laughed.

"Gilbert, nice to see you me amor," France said extending an arm to hug his albino friend. After the hug Prussia stared down at the shy Canadian standing behind France.

"And who is this hottie!" he said snatching the girls waist and pulling her in close, France remained calm but he lowered his voice.

"Please let go of her, she doesn't like it when people touch her…" he said, he had a touch of annoyance at the end of his voice that would sort of hang there until he let go of her. He eventually did.

"Dude, what's up with you? You usually always let me hit on your new girl toys when you get them?" Gilbert said. The word 'toy' making France flinch, any other girl he showed Prussia, yes, he just had them so he could…use them…but saying that about Canada was just the opposite, he wanted to keep her safe and be with her. And if they did get together he would eventually want to "do" her, but not now, not if she didn't want it. He was certain she was a virgin and was too innocent to be having sex just yet, it was strange, and it was as if he actually like her for who she was.

"It's not like that." France replied bluntly as he dragged his fragile maple leaf away.

"I've never seen France act like that…" England said as him and America walked over to Prussia.

"Me neither…and I'm one of his closest friends!" Prussia said as the three of them stalked the French (and French-ish) countries. France would say something charming, and Canada would blush and giggle, and France would eventually blush as well. England and Prussia seemed a bit oblivious to the fact that the two seemed to like each other, but America knew all too well, and she didn't even need to be told by Maddie that she liked him. She could tell France liked her back…well, she was sorta sure, it was hard to tell when he really liked somebody, and not just for their body. She really hoped he liked her for who her sister was, but if he didn't, and he broke her heart…he was gonna get a baseball bat to the face, and crotch, and everywhere else… she looked up from her thoughts and saw they were gone!

"Yo! Where'd they go?" she asked England, who was searching for them as well.

"No bloody idea…" he said as he hid behind the boxes of game consoles.

"Hey chick! You never told me who you were!" Prussia said nudging the girl who had just beat him bad at the video game.

"Oh…" America stuttered not knowing if she should tell him it was her or not. **Would he tell others**?! _Probably. _**Would he laugh at her**?! _Probably. _**What WOULD he say? **She thought hard on what to do, when Arthur butt in.

"Her names Amelia, and she just moved here." He said as he motioned towards her with his hand, his other one digging hard into my wrist for me to follow along.

"Ha-ha, yep Amelia F. Jones!" she said trying to make herself seem less suspicious but instead screwing everything up by giving away that she was a Jones, and F. Jones to be exact, and who else had a name like that!

"You mean like, **Alfred **F. Jones?" he asked as he studied her face, his eyes widening as he saw the resemblance, she prayed he was too stupid to know it was her. "Oh my awesome…" she prepared to clamp her hand over his mouth when he continued, "You're related to America! Bhuhahahaa! He thinks he's awesome but he's just a loser." Prussia said as he started to laugh again as America gawked at him. How could he say that! And in front of her too! Wait he didn't know it was her but still…

"Well this loser just beat you at video games…" Amelia muttered as she folded her arms still a little pissed at how he had called her a "loser".

"What?" Prussia said catching a bit of the sentence.

"Nothing!" she said franticly, maybe if she was forever stuck like this, then she could tell him, and then rub it in his face harder that she beat him. She quickly got up from where the three were crouched down, scooped up England in her arms and threw him over her shoulder and ran around the store to find her sister and France and get out of there before Prussia finds out everything. England was pounding on her back and she could tell he was blushing, even if he was turned away from her.

"Put me down! People are staring!" he said as he continued to hit her with all his might, he knew it wouldn't hurt her anyway. She just let out a heroic laugh.

"Sorry Iggy-Kuns! Not till we find my sis, save her from Francy-pants, and get the hell outa here!" she said letting out another laugh. He just laughed as he looked back from over her shoulder. He was being held low, and was getting quite the view of her backside. (Did I mention she's wearing sweats? : D) He blushed even more as he saw people watching him be carried around by the younger nation. He felt her stop running and then pick up her pace again, 'Must of found France…' he thought, and he was apparently right when he heard yelling.

"Don't you touch her!" she said setting him down on the ground. Their eyes met for a second before hers quickly darted over to Francis who was parted from Canada and was trying to explain why he was allegedly trying to "molest" her.

"I would never!" he said as he stuck a protective arm around Canada.

"You try to rape England all the time!" she said sticking an accusing finger at him. He just gave a small pouty face.

"Yeah, but that's _Britain_! This is Canada…she is much more fragile and needs to be treated with kindness and respect." He said calmly as he gave Maddie a small hug. She blushed in response, and pushed her glasses up on her nose a bit more. America sighed as she let them be.

"Well, we should get going now I guess…" America said as she scratched the back of her head. "The others are probably worried sick." The others agreed as they head out of the store.


	9. Valentine's Day Special

**I have been wanting to do this for a while…XD something about Valentine's Day specials are fluffy and romantic and that was the mood I was in today. So this chapter is basically an excuse to vent my feelings since I have no partner **** *sobs* Anyways here's chapter 9 :D!**

"Ve~ Look at all the pretty flowers Doitzu!" Italy exclaimed as she pulled Ludwig into the flower-shop.

"Um…ja, Feli why are we going in here?" he asked as they looked at the array of different flowers.

"Because Luddy! Today is St. Valentine's Day! And you're supposed to spend it with the person you love!" she exclaimed causing Germany to blush, but she didn't notice. Germany wished he could get her flowers seeing as that would be the gentlemanly thing to do, and since he did have feelings for Italy he thought that he should.

"Italy, can you excuse me for a moment?" he asked her as she stared clueless at the daisies in front of them.

"Sure!" she said with in bubbly tone as she fiddled with her ponytail end. Ludwig then quickly left to get flowers for the girl he loved the most. He found that all the flowers had meanings. He went with roses since it was Valentine's day, but he had them cut off the thorns so they wouldn't hurt her, he also had them be yellow to represent their friendship, what he didn't know was that having a thorn less rose means love at first sight. He quickly paid for them and handed them to Feliciana once they left the store. He loved the look on her face when her eyes light up to the sight of the roses. "Oh thank you!" she said sniffing the flowers when she noticed the card on the bottom.

_Yellow is for the closest friends_

_And a thorn less rose means love at first sight_

Italy just stared at the card. This was something she actually **could** understand, and she felt happy inside. It was impossible but her already ear to ear grin grew wider. She hugged him tighter and gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush. "Your quite welcome…" he didn't know what she saw on the card but whatever it was he was happy as the two of them head out of the shop and towards their friends.


	10. Food for the Crazy

**Hiya! I'm not dead! Lol I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently…life kind of creeps up on you when you least expect it…so anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise I won't stop writing until I finish this story! So here you go, chapter 10!**

"There you all are!" Japan said flustered as she and Greece (mostly Japan) stood impatiently at the sight of their friends. "After Mister Germany and Italy left I was worried but then you four disappeared!" Japan was having a minor freak out yet still managed to appear calm and collected. Greece laid a calming touch on her shoulder which would have been comforting except Japan doesn't like people touching her so she just awkwardly stood there. Everyone was silent for a bit before they noticed Italy and Germany were decked out in flowers. And when I say decked out, Germany had different roses tucked in his jacket and Italy had flowers braided into her hair and one flower tucked behind the ear slightly brushing against her curl. She was, as usual, clinging to Germany's arm and being her bubbly chipper self. Germany seemed more relaxed with her around too. Everything was quiet until America's stomach growled signaling she was hungry.

"Time for eatin~! She exclaimed as she began to walk. The others walked too even though they had no idea where they were going.

"Um, what are we doing?" Canada asked meekly as she continued to avoid France's seductive stares towards her.

"Getting food, DUUUUUHHHH!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone else stopped walking.

"I'm kind of hungry too but I know America's just going to want McDonalds or something…" Italy said holding her stomach in hunger. She then pouted and buried her face in Germany's arm; he knew what she got like when she was hungry, and it wasn't pretty. Germany sighed,

"How about we all just go to an Italian restaurant instead?" He offered, and he didn't just offer it up because he wanted Feli to be happy (he still did) but he also thought everyone else might like the idea of having a late-lunch-early-dinner at an Italian restaurant. Everyone seemed to like that idea pretty well.

"Better than whatever Amelia was going to bloody suggest…" Britain muttered fiddling with a button on his tweed jacket America had returned to him that morning. Said person just glared at everyone.

"But I'm in the mood for junk food right now…" She whined even stomping her foot a bit for extra effect. England did admit in his mind that it was adorable, but he let that thought drift away.

"Ve~ don't worry! Most Italian restaurants sell pizza!" Italy exclaimed jumping around and making her way over to Amelia. At this America smiled brightly.

"Yay!" she ravished and began to hop around with Italy too. The two of them just jumped around the group squealing (manly squeals of course!) and the rest of the countries stared at them in confusion and embarrassment. With a heaving sigh the poor annoyed group followed the two bouncing girls as they hopped to the Italian themed part of Las Vegas.

As they entered the restaurant the pleasant smell of pasta and garlic bread filled their noses. "Oh god yes!" America said in delight as she drifted towards the kitchen. Canada snatched the back of her hood.

"Just wait till we sit down!" she quietly scolded her foolish energetic sister who was about to rip away and devour all the food in the poor place.

"Here…right this…way," an awkward middle-aged waiter with greasy black hair and an absurd mustache said, pausing every once and a while to take in the odd group of young distinct countries in front of him. Japan, Germany, Canada, and England nodded curtly, Greece walked by unfazed, America and Italy both smiled excitedly, and France winked at him. Yep, they were pretty odd to everyone around them.

They were led outside to a private table out back. Everyone took their seats and glanced over the menus. The same waiter then came back out and took their order for drinks. Writing orders down from wine to beer, or just plain water or soda for some. The waiter later brought out breadsticks and appetizers which they happily took and started munching on. Once everyone's main courses were served the waiters and waitresses' sighed in relief and left the table alone.

"Feli, your food is the best! Next to mine of course." France said leaning back in his chair slightly and taking a sip of his wine.

"Thanks! I did learn a lot from you big brother France!" she chirped. England did not seem to like this answer.

"Would've been the best cook if I raised her, and not you or Austria…" he said lifting his chin and crossing his arms. Everyone then just started laughing.

"Yeah right…" America laughed into her hand. Soon everyone was laughing at the table, even Germany laughed a bit. England just growled and sulked in his chair.

"Here's your food." A new waitress said as she served out everyone's meals.

"Why thank you~" France said, giving the lady a wink. She blushed and started to twirl her hair accidently dropping Canada's dish. Luckily Maddie caught it and was not happy. She was too afraid to say anything so instead she grumbled to herself and thought mean things that she would never say about that waitress that was flirting with France. America saw this and how it affected Canada so she coughed loudly eliciting a "AHEM" every once and a while. The waitress noticed, rolled her eyes and left to another table. Amelia gave her sister quick thumbs up.

'America isn't so bad after all' Maddie smiled to herself, the smiling stopped when she noticed America stuffing her throat with pizza.

"Amelia!" England sighed covering his eyes with his hand. "Could you be any more impolite?" At this the American girl slyly smirked looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" The smug look on her face scared even Britain. She then plopped her feet on the table slurped her drink and burped as loud as she could. Everyone in the restaurant turned to their table if they weren't already.

"You had to go and challenge her…" Greece said drowsily. The countries tried to hide their faces even though the whole restaurant knew what the odd group looked like.

"I didn't mean to challenge-" England defended himself but was cut off by Japan resting her hands on his and Greece's shoulders.

"Come you two, let's all just pay and leave." She stated calmly. The two nodded and the group paid the bill and rushed out of there. England noticed America was still standing there so he ran back swooped her up and bolted back out.

"Ugagggghhh! Arthur!" she screamed in surprise as he set her down on the ground. Now he was the one smiling smugly. "What?" she asked nosily.

"That was revenge."


End file.
